A New Hope
by fluffylamb57
Summary: sesshoumaru/ kagome fanfic UNDER REVISION!


**A NEW HOPE CHAPTER 1**

**The alarm went off, Kagome uncovered her head, and hit the snoose botten and tried to go back to sleep. Kagome`s door opened up wide, and in came Sango. No your not going back to sleep. So get out of bed lazy head. Just five more minets. No Kags you are starting that new job today working where I`m working. They like you to be on time. Oh, ok. I`ll get ready now. So I`ll see you down stairs when I`m done. I`m not leaving until you hit the shower. You know me to well Sango that is sad. Just get ready Kags. She went into her bathroom, ****and started her shower. Thirty minets later she was ready for work. Sango I'm a little nervice. I was at first too, Kags. The work wount be that hard. So are you going to eat before we go? I`m to nervice to eat. Beside I already brushed my teeth. That good I`m ready to go then as well.**

**Sango pulled into her parking space, and they got out to go in. I well be the one to teach you the ropes. That's good. So lets get started shawl we. Sango took her to the lounge that she was to go to for brakes, at that leavel. She then took her to her desk, and started showing her what she had to do. By lunch time Kagome new everything she needed to know for her new job.**

**It's lunch time Kags. All ready? How long is our brake. An hour Kags. Well then you well have to show me where the best place is to eat that's close by. The best is right across the street from here. It`s been so long sence I was in Tokyo. I kind of forgot where everything is. You`ll remember. Yea. Hay I remimber this place. It is a good place to eat. After they eat they went back to work. Sence Kagome already new what to do. Sango went to her own desk, on the third floor. **

**So I see your back Sango. I thought that you would be gone all day training the new worker. She catches on fast.**

**Really? Yes. Now is there something you wount Miroku? Yes but I well be have. You letch. And Miroku leave Kagome alone. She is a friend of mine. I don`t even know witch department she is in Sango? I bet you don`t. You're the acountant Miroku. Of corse you know. My dear Sango I have been busy today. Well you are bothering me right now so you arn`t that busy. You wound me so my lovely Sango. Go away Miroku. I have to catch up on my work. Well I`ll leave you alone then, but you well miss me. Not now get. **

**Miroku went back to his work. **

**Where have you been Miroku? I was out to lunch. And I bet you stoped at to go see Sango. I just have to see her at least once a day. I`m addicted to her. You are addicted to asses . Now lets get up to the meeting, before we are late. After they got up to the top floor Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru was waighting on them. Plus the heads of all the departments. Now that we are all here this meeting well come to order. People we have a leak in our company. Someone has been giving away our plans to our competition. We have lost a couple of accounts. I wount everyones proposel on this matter. And if you have any ideas whom the person, or persons are? Sesshomaru I leave you to look into this matter. So all of you well give him your ideas. Now to the reast of our buessness. Each department well hand in there progress reports. Of corse it all goes to Sesshomaru too. Miroku I need the know whats going on in accounting. I need this quarter progress report. I haven't got it yeat. I`m just about done with it. I`ll have it on your desk by quitting time. All right Miroku. That is all for now you all can go back to your departments. I need some Ideas . Have them buy quitting time as well. **

**Everyone but Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru left. Farther I think I have a idea. What is it? When we have someone that is working late, there has to be one other to stay also. That is a fine idea Sesshomaru. You can spread that around that , that's a new policy of the companies. I won't you to also keep an eye out on all the departments, to see if there is anything strange going on. I well get right on it father. Inuyasha then left. Sesshomaru we need to put a camera in every room where know one can tell they are cameras. I wont a lessening device in all our phones also. I wont you to let Miroku know what is going on ok? Maybe he well find out where the leak is. I'll do that. When the cameras, and phones are done, we wont need anyone to stay with a late worker. Ok Father. I well get right on it. Sesshomaru then left his fathers office. **

**Inuyasha started at the bottem. He looked at all the new imployes. Plus he looked at all the ones that stayed late. He told Bankotsu to have someone to always stay with whomever stayed late. Bankotsu went around with Inuyasha to show him the new workers. When they cam to Kagome she was working hard. Kagome seen a shadow come over her desk. Excuse me dog boy would you move out of my light. Bankotsu snickered. I'm trying to work here. Now that isn`t nice. Well then Mr dog boy. Watch your tong winch. What ever. I just started here, and I`m trying to get my work done. So if you are hitting on me go away. If knot then would you state your perpose. Kagome than looked over to her boss. Oh sorry Bankotsu I didn`t know it was you. Kagome I wount you to meet Mr Inuyasha moon. He is the son of the owner of this place. Sorry about that. I`m just wount to get my work done. How long have you been here? Just started today. I see Very well then We well leave you to your work. **

**They went to every station that had a new worker that at least been there a month. They finely got to the late ones. It was almost time to go home when they had finiched there rounds. Inuyasha would go to the secont floor the next day. To check that department out. **

**A NEW HOPE CHAPTER 2**

**Kagura I'm heading on home you may also leave. Yes Sesshomaru. **

**Kagome had got her work all done, and was ready to go. She gathered her things while she waighted on Sango. She didn`t have long to waight. I see you ready to go Kags. My fingers are num. You`ll get use to it. How did the reast of the day go? Fine I met one of the owners sons. Witch one? The one with dog ears. I told the dog boy to get out of my light. You didn`t ? Yes I did, but then I apologised to him. As long as it wasn`t Sesshomaru. Does he have dog ears too? No he is a full blood demon. Oh. Ok I`m ready to get home to relax. So am I .**

**Ser I cam to put in the spy- cams in. Good. I`ll show you around. The kind we wount has to look like they belong. It would be good if they where somehow in the celing. That can be aranged for you. Now we need a place to set of the vewing room. So you can watch the people. Make sure I can zoom in. I well. They went to a room that was connected to part of Sesshomarus office. **

**This is where you well be setting it up. Ok we well get started. I'll get my men in here to get it going. Here is a model that you can`t even tell it is a camera. I like it. I wount them in all the work stations. I`d like you to get at least one leavel at a time done . Untell you have them all done. I can`t have you doing it at day time, because we do not wount anyone to know about them. I also wount bugs at each station. In the phones. Yes ser. I well get all my men, and women on it. Fine. I`ll be here in my personal rooms while you work. They are threw here so if you need me that is where you can reach me. The first rooms well be my fathers secatery. Here is the list, and the floors there on. Now if you'll excuse me, I well be in my chambers for awhile. Yes ser .**

**Sesshomaru went into his chambers, and striped, and got into his shower, and cleaned up. Then dressed, and went out to eat. He cam back after awhile later, and layed down for a bit. Sesshomaru, his father, and Inuyasha had chambers there. Each had a bedroom, a front room, and a bathroom. This was so if they needed to stay over because of work. The men worked threw the night. By morning they left, Before the workers got there. So they would not know what was being done. They had did all the offices, and their sectaries first. This work went on the hole week. By the end of the week it was all done.**

**Everyone had turned in their ideas. Sesshomaru went threw hundreds of sugestions. Know one new except Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Inuyasha didn`t know because his father new he could not keep quiet about it if he new.**

**Kagome liked her new job. The pay was relly good. It seemed the week just flew by. It was Friday now. Kagome had to waight one more week befor she got her first check. Sesshomaru sat with a gard watching everyone at there stations. He had a good vew of them all. Someone cought his eye on the first floor. Kagome had just droped her pin, and then knocked down some papers. So she got down on all fours, and started puicking them up. Her skirt rode up her hips where you could see her, lacy red thong. She was whearing a deep red shirt, and black short skirt. Sesshomaru being a man zoomed in on her. When she stood up Sesshomaru looked at her face. **

**What the hell what is Kikyo doing at that station? I`m going to find out. How degusting. She was the last one he wonted to notes. Sesshomaru got in the elevater and went to the bottem floor. Kikyo what are you doing at this station? Did Inuyasha demote you? Ha, are you talking to me. Of corse I`m talking to you Kikyo. Ser who ever you are. I`m Kagome. Quite lieing to me. What are you nuts. You are coming with me. Get your hands off me you ass. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just started this week. Sango had just got off the elevater. When she looked Kagome`s way, she raised an eyebrow. What was Sesshomaru doing with Kagome? She hurried over to them. What is going on Mr Moon ? I cought Kikyo in this station. Ser that isn`t Kikyo. What are you crazy. Of corse its her. Ser Kikyo is over there with your brother coming out of the elevater. Sesshomaru looked over, and seen them. He then released her. I apologies for miss treating you. Its Kagome? Yes for the third time. I didn`t know that Kikyo had a sister. Kikyo, and Inuyasha walked over where the three was standing. Kikyo herd Sesshomaru`s comet. I don`t. She is just my cousin. I didn`t know you got back from the USA Kagome. Yes I got back two weeks ago. I started working here Monday. Thanks to Sango. Well I guess I`ll be seeing you around then. Most likely. I well be going then ladys.**

**Sesshomaru then left. He beast spoke up. She isn't that much like Kikyo. How could you be so blind? She is better looking, and a lot curver. Kikyo is mostly strate, with a little curve . That Kagome is bigger up top, and very well felled out. Her legs go on, and on. I wounder why Kikyo hasn`t said anything about her? Get back into your cage beast it is none of our business. I'm always in there. I wount out more. Quit winning. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Let's get out of here Sango. The nerve of him. I could care less if he is the son of the owner. He is an ass. I don`t look that much like Kikyo do I? Know Kags. I don`t know how he got mixed you two up. Well let's forget about it for now. Hay Kegs How about I take you out on the town tonight. Thanks Sango. I can use some fun in my life. I know you can. Do you think he knows where you went? I did as you said, and went to five diferent towns before I cam here. So maybe he could loss track of me. You well be fine now Kags. You're around friends, and faimly. Have you gone to see your mom yeat? I`m sure he has someone watching them. I can`t put them in danger. Ok Kags. How about if you call them from my phone? Thanks Sango. But if you call my moms on your phone he well just trace you down. Then he well find me. You are such a good friend to me. I don't wont to put you in danger too. How about we use a pay phone That sounds like that could work. Let's get home and get cleaned, and ready.**

**They where heading home when they stopped at a pay phone. **

**Hi mom. Kagome? Is that you? Yes mom it`s me. Where are you? I`m here in Tokyo. You're here? Yes mom. I`m so sorry I didn`t lessen to you. You where right. He is crazy. Mom he beat me all the time. That's why I sent Shippo to you. I was afraid that he would kill him . He was so mean to him. I think it's because he wasn`t his. Or he just didn`t like me giving him my attention. He would never even let me call you. He only did that one time because I was sending Shippo away. So he let me . He wouldn`t even let me out of the house at all. But I snuck out one day when I had a chance. I couldn`t take it any more. I went to the bank, and drew out a lot of money to get by on, and drove off in my car.I bought a phone, and called Sango. She helped me figer a plan to get away, and back here. But I`m afraid he might have you all watched. I can`t come to see you yeat. I`m going to divrorce him first. I have allready filed. Plus I put a restraning order on him. I had just anouph money to do that. Oh, Kagome I`m so happy to here you, and that you are back. I am to mom. I`m already working now. I have a good job at Moon incorprated. I`m so happy your back. We would like to see you. Mom right now can be too dangerous. I`ll call you often. But only a pay phone. Ok dear. We love you. I`m glad that I have a cell phone. Yes I am too. A home phone woud probly be buged. Oh by the way I had seen Kikyo today. It seams she works there too. Kagome she is ingaged to the youngest male Moon. You mean Inuyasha. That's his name. Anyway she thinks we are now beneath her. Mom you, Sota, Shippo, and Gramps take care. If my life ever get stratend out. I`m going to get a place for my son, and I. Oh mom I miss him so badly. I know you do dear. I better go . I love you all, Give a kiss to my boy for me buy. Buy dear. Kagome got back into the car, and they where on their way home once more. Oh Kags don`t cry its going to get better, and you well be a faimly again. Your right Sango. When they got there Sango took her shower first. When she was done Kagome went inn. Don't take all night. I wount, Just mostly rincing sence I had a bath this morning. Get and quite talking, or you well never get out of there.**

**We found her. Where is she. She is in Tikyo now. She has filed for a divorce Hitan. Plus she took out a restraning order on you. That bitch. Have my car brought around. Know one leaves me. What do you plan on doing Hitan? I'll know when I get there, Moltan. Make me reservations Hojo. yes ser. Right and call my pilot, and have the jet ready.. Ok. Go pack Manten, or just have the servants pack for us. I`m going to bath. We are going on a trip. Thirty minuets later they where on there way to Tokyo, in their jet. **

**Wow Kags you look good in that dark red dress. It's like it was met for you. Thanks Sango . You look good in yours too. It is just my little black dress. You know every woman has one. Yes you are right, But they are not made out of silk like yours. That's true. Kagome`s dress was a short clinging one, with vines, and roses going from the right side of her hip to her left breast.. Her dress showed a lot of cleavage, It had spaghetti straps, with over the shoulder sleeves, and in the back was a dip all the way to her ass. She had on some Red see threw stilettos. Sango had a short black dress that was made of silk . One side was longer than the other. She whore her black stilettos that laced up her ankles. Let's get going. Where are we going to eat at? Well where we are going is got a club on one side, and a diner on the other. Sounds like a plan. They drove off in Songo`s car. **

**Sesshomaru, we have a business proposal. Yes. He is a man by the name of Hitan, and his brother, Manten. They own a big buessness in a chain of hotels. What does that have to do with us? He is looking to invest into our company. I see. Well what do you wount to see me about? I wount you to have them checked out. I`ll get on it Monday. Is there another reason you called me. Yes, I`d like it if you, and your brother joined me for dinner if you don`t have any plans. Well I don`t have any. Oh, and that's goes for my grand darter too. Where do you wount to meet. How about that stake house that has a club next to it? That well be fine I`ll see you there. I already made reservations. So you new I would come. I was just hoping you would. **

**Hitan, and Mantan`s jet sat down. There was a limo waighting on them when they got there. It whisked them off to the Edo hotel. After they got settled in , they called for reservations at the restraint that was there. They took showers, and dressed for dinner. Then they went down to eat.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Can I have your names? Hitan, and Mantan Element. Yes sers well you follow me. **

**Inuyasha who was that? It was dad. He wounted us to go to dinner with him, But I told him we already had reservations at a diferent place than he was going. I don`t wount to spind all my time with my faimly. I see them anouph doring the week. Oh Kikyo you look delishes. I`d like to take you right here. Inuyasha we got to go save it untell we get back. It's hard to waight. Yes I know. But we need to go before we lose our reservations. Alright love lets go.**

**I like this place Sango. The food is good. I thought you would. **

**Rin now I wount you to behaveWhile we are in here. Ok daddy. I`ll be good. That's my girl. Hi Grandpa. Hi Rin how have you been doing? I`ve been doing fine granpa. I played a lot with Shippo today. Who is Shippo? He is my bestes friend. He goes to your school? Yes he does. But he a sad boy. Why is that Rin. He said his mommy marred a bad man, and he hurt her all the time. Oh I see. Where does your friend live. Oh he lives with his grandma right now. He said that his mom sent him to keep him from getting hurt by the bad man. So his mommy must have stayed with the bad man? Yes she stayed in America. He did not let her come with him to his grandma. I see well at least he has his grandma, and you as a friend. Yes.**

**Are you ready Kags to go to the club Defently Sango. Let's go. As They stood up to go Sesshomaru spoted Kagome. The picture of her on all fours flashed before his eyes. His member started getting hard. Kagome saw him looking at her, and smiled at him. Then her, and Sango left. Rin where are you? Hay pretty lady. You forgot your purse. Oh, thank you little girl. Hay my friend look just like you. Really ? Yes Shippo is my bestes friend, and he looks like you a lot. Thank you. Rin? Yes daddy? Why are you bothering this lady? She forgot her purse. I hop she didn`t bother you to much. She didn`t. She just told me that she had a friend that looked a lot like me. Kagome had tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru could feel the sadness inside her. But why was she sad. Rin we need t get back over to grandpa. Ok daddy. By pretty lady. By Rin. Kags don`t cry you well be with your son soon. You go to court next week don`t you? Yes next week. I can hardly waight. So let's go have some fun. **

**As Hitan , and his brother sat there eating I the darker part of the dinner Kikyo, and Inuyasha cam in. Brother look there is your wife. Let's get her. No not here Mantan. She has a restraning order on me. Oh I forgot. Look at her the whore didn`t waste her time did she? We well stay out of sight for now. We do not wount to give our selves away. We well just follow her. If an opertunity comes we well grave her. If she doesn`t come along, we`ll just kill her. That even sound better I am getting a little tired of her anyway. Hitan If you are going to kill her can I have her first. Well I think that she is already whoring herself out. So yes if it's right. Look She is going some where alone. She might be going to use the bathroom. Let's go. Hitan told the waiter to put it on his tab, and he handed him a hundred for a tip. Montan watched out for people as they waighted for there chance. Kikyo went into the bathroom to freashen up. Right by the bathroom was the club. A plan formed in Hitans head. Kikyo new Hitan, from where he was just seeing Kagome. They where talking by the club door, where Kikyo had to pass as she was going back to her table. When she got by the doors. Hitan turned and looked at her she then recognized him. Mantan stood where Inuyasha could not see Kikyo. So I found you Kagome. I am not Kagome. I`m Kikyo. So that is what you are calling your self now Kagome. I`m telling you.**

**That was all she said when Hitan pinched her neck. Knocking her right out. He then picked her up, and walked right out of the hotel. Saying that she had too much to drink. He called his Limo, and they speed off. Towards there jet. When they got there Hitan carried her into it, and layed her down. **

**Montan tie her hands, and then had some fun. I`ll be back with our stuph in a little while. Oh, right brother. Hitan took off back to the hotel. He had his, and his brothers things loaded after he packed it back into there lougage. Then he payed his bill, and told them he had an emergance, and had to leave. Where am I? Inuyasha. Who are you? Hitan told me I can have you. No please, no. I`m not Kagome. You lie whore. Now you are going to get it. He than riped her cloths off, and discarded his own. We well just see if your little stretched out cunt well handles my hug boy. Kikyo screamed as he entered her, as he ripped her a bit. He pounded away, as she bleed heavily. It just excited him even more, and he pounded into her even harder. In doing so he rupshered her inside. The blood started pooring out of her a lot more. When he was done he took a knife, and sliced her into little peaces. The bones he just broke with his hands. He was cleaning himself up when his brother got back. Did you enjoy you're self Montan ? Yes brother I did. But I broke my toy again. The whores just can`t handel my hug man. What did you do with her. I cut her into peaces. Good now. Let go for a fly, without the jet. We well get rid of her parts from the air we well skater them So know one well ever tell who she is. We well be the only ones that well know. Can I keep the ring she had on it was pretty. No brother. That would be a bad idea. It would remind me of her deceate. You are right. I well not keep this one then. **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Inuyasha was figeting. He than got up to go check on Kikyo. Excuse me mam. Yes? Would do me a faver, and go check up on my feonce. She has been in the ladys room a long time, and I`m wearied about her. Ok ser I`ll check for you. The woman went in, and then cam back out. Ser there is know one in there. What ? Sorry ser she must have left. She would not have left without me. She would have told me if there was something wrong. Would you get your manager? Yes ser just a minuet. Inuyasha stood there while he waighted on the manager. Yes ser what is it you wount? My feonce went to this ladys room, and you servent told me that she is not in there. Ser you can trust her she is my best server. But I well go and check my self. Why you are doing that I well check the club.**

**Sure I seen her she was just out side my door, with two men. She had past out, and one of the men picked her up, and they walked off. What ! Ser please lower your voice. Inuyasha then dilled the police. It was not long befor they cam. Inuyasha told them what the bartinder had told him, and they went in to get his statement. Ser, you should go home. She might be there. She might have gotten sick, and left with some friends. I do not think so she would not have me woring about her. She would have told me. Ser if she isn`t home, or has called you by tomarrow morning we well start the hunt. But someone has her. You do not know that. Fine I well do it your way. Ser if it makes you feel any better we well have the staff check all over here in the hotel. Fine . Then call me if you here anything. I well do the same. **

**Inuyasha then headed home to check there . On his way he called his father. He told him the same thing that the police did. When he got home she wasn`t there. He than called her faimly to see if she was with them, or if they had seen her, or herd from her.**

**Hay Kags I think. You think what? I forgot. Oh, Ok Now I remimber we need a cab, Yes we do. Ladys I can take you home. No Thank you. Just have the bartinder to call a cab for us. Kagome, and Sango where very drunk, and they where sluring there words. When the cab pulled up. Miroku helped them in. Hands off you durty pervert. Sango smacked at him, as she got in. He told the cab driver there address, and gave him a hundred for their ride. The cab driver droped them off at there place. They stumbled inside than went right to bed, and past out.**

**As Sesshomaru was getting Rin ready for bed, and then started to read her a story. Daddy did you like that pretty lady? I really do not know her Rin. But she is pretty. Yes Rin she is. Now are you going to be quiet so I can read, or do we have to forget about a story. Please, a story. Ok lay down, so I can tuck you in. Sesshomaru read her, her bed time story, and soon she was fast asleep. He started down the stairs when his phone rang. Hello. Yes father what can I do for you? Sesshomaru, Inuyasha just called. Kikyo is missing. She is probly at her old boyfrends house. She was taken off at a restraint, at the Edo. Well that is odd even for her. Not even she would turn down a meal from that place. You think someone might have kidnapped her? I don`t know but it is looking that way. Then there probly be a ransom note. But if that is the case. Why didn`t they leave it likely becouse they thought they needed more time to get away, or they would get caught. What do you wount me to do? I guess there is nothing we can untell morning. Give me a call tomarrow morning. If Inuyasha has not herd from her by then. We well go looking ourselves. Now that, that is setteled I well see you tomarrow. Father before you hang up. Has her faimly been called? I don`t know. But we should waight anyways. We don't wont to get her mother upset for nothing. Your right . Good night father.**

**Hay Hitan we are down to the last peace, what do you say we drop it on the police station. It`s the finger with the pretty ring. Go for it Montan. I'm glad that you told me to throw her lower part in the sea. Yes we wouldn't wount it to be traced back to us. While it was falling they where already close to their jet. They loaded there selves, and took flight, and was on there way home. As it fell it hit on one of the police cars that an officer was setting in. When it hit, It sounded like a hell stone. The officer got out to see what it was. It sort of bounsed so he had to look around. Then he found a saverd finger, with a beautiful ring on it. He took a peace of paper, and used a pincel to shoved it onto the paper. Then he took it into the station. I need to talk to the sarge. I have something that fell on my police car. What is it? I think it is a finger. A finger fell out of the sky? Stranger things have happened. **

**It was not long before the sargent cam out. Put it on the desk. Now back away from it. **

**He unfolded the paper. In front of him was a finger, with an engagement ring on. He called the invistagaters to take over. They took pitures of it, and then bagged it, and took it to forncicks to get the dna. He checked to see if there was anyone that was missing that night. One of the officers that went to Inuyasha`s place to get pitcures of the missing Kikyo cam in. Hay man you mist out on the excitement. What excitement? Officer Oden was setting in his car when a finger fell out of the sky. Your pulling my leg. Just ask sarge. It even had a ring on it. A ring? Yes it looked like a very expinceve ingagement ring. That only the rich can aford. Where is the sarge? He is in his office. Good because I have the pitures of this woman by the name of Kikyo that disapeared at dinner, at Edo tonight. Her feonce is franick. Do you think? I do have a pitcure of her engagement ring. **

**CHAPTER 7**

**He knocked then was told to come in. He showed the sarge the pitcures. It was a match. Calls started coming in about body parts hitting thing. The police was kept busy the rest of the night. One was the bigest part of her face. They then knew that she had to be dead. They never found her lower privet reagon part. But they had a lot of her. Now they had to do the hardest part. They sent The police man that was on the case, to tell the faimly. He went to her mothers first. Keade took it hard. She called her sister to let her know. She cam over to comfert her. While she did that she called Inuyasha`s father to let him know that he needed to be with his son. He,and Sesshomaru both showed up, as Inuyasha was being told. Inuyasha lost it. They leaterly had to knock him out. They took him to his fathers place, after they had taken him to the hospital for a sedative. To keep him from going into a blood rage. While Sesshomaru had some servents of Inuyasha`s pack up all her pictures, and stuph. So he wouldn`t have a reminder. **

**Oh my head hurts so bad. I think I`m dieing. I know how you feel Kags. I`m going to take a vitamen. Here is one for you.. **

**They took them, and layed back down for a few more hours. When they finely got up they felt better. Sango made coffee, and checked her messages. Kagome was in the shower cleaning up. When she got out dried, and dressed. She went into the kitchen. She seen the look on Sango`s face that scared her. She didn't like that look. What is it Sango? Kags last night Kikyo was killed. Kags, they only found parts of her. Oh no. I might have never got along with her, but I would not wish her dead. As I. Do they know what happened? I don`t know. Your mom is with Your aunt Keade right now. She was to busy comferting her to talk much. Sango do you think it has anything to do with Hitan. Do you think he killed her to get back at you Kags? Its just a gut filling, but yes I do. He was supose to be here this week for the divorce. He had told me one time that know bitch of his would ever leave him, unless in a body bag. It does sound like he could have. What are we going to do? Sango I'm going to have to tell the police about all this. Ok Kags it's the least we can do for Kikyo. Bring her killer to justes.. Yes Let`s get some coffee in us first, and go down to the police station instead of calling. I have a better idea. They can come here. After all there could be a crooked one. Yes, and it could the one they send. Not a winning setuwation.**

**Songo took her shower. Then they called the police, and in know time they showed up. They asked them in. Kagome told the envistagaters all that was said, and about what he had done, and his threat. She told them he is a thunder demon. That he could fly without any plain. Kagome told them that he had a jet also. The police was greatful for the lead. She had not been told that her cousin's parts fell from the sky. With them having the ability to fly by theieselves, and in a jet. So they then went to the air port to look around where privet jets parked there, and where they where stored. While they looked around they found a lot of blood there. They took samples, and went to see if it was human, demon, or animal. When the test cam back it was human. They new they where on the right track. they called to America to see if ther was any trace of human blood in the Elament brother's jet. **

**How is she doing ? She is asleep now. That's good. Mr Moon do they know who could have done this? I haven`t talked to them today. I`m going to the police station right now to see if they found out anything. Would you let me go with you? What about your sister? She well be sleeping for awhile, and the kids are with there grandpa right now. I would like to talk to them. What about? As they went to the police station she filed him in on what has been going on in her faimly. What her darter had been going threw.**

**Weight a minet you are saying that this Hitan was really bad, and ovesest with your darter? Yes. Then tell me their last name. Why do you wount to know? Well is it Element, By chance ?is he ever called a thunder demon? Yes , how did you know. I`m so sorry. Why are you. Becouse I got a call yeasterday from a Mr. Hitan Element. He said he was wounting to invest In my company. Then he call last night saying that he had changed his mind. Oh know he has come to find Kagome. Why would he kill Kikyo? I don`t know. Maybe to worn Kagome, or it could be that she looks almost like Kagome. Eather way we really do need to tell the police. It was not long before they got to the station. They went in, and asked to talk to the man thast was incharge of the case. They where showed where the detictive s office was. They went in, and the decitive what they new. He then looked at them.**

**I see. Well Ms. Higurashi your darter has given a statement this morning about who she thought had done this. Mr. Moon you have verafide what we now suspect was him. Now we well need to prove it. Have you got any leads? Yes we have, but I can not discus this with you . What about my darter? He might5 of though that Kikyo was your darter, and thanks she is dead. So right now she might not be in any danger. Right now? How can you say that. He has most likely killed my neace, and he well find out that it wasn`t her. He well come for her. He is obsest with her. Mam we can not do a thing to help,. Unless he does try something with her. So She is stell in danger. Yes. So I can lose her also. Her son well be without his mom. Mam , she has a restraning order on him. That is all we can do. Yes I know. But you know as well as I do that he is the one that killed my neace, or his brother. They are two of the same. Good day ser. Good day to you two also.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**After they left the police station. It sounds like that not just your darter is in danger? If he well just kill like that thinking it was Kagome. What well he do if he finds out that it wasn`t her. And that wount be long. It well be in the papers today, Or tomarrow. Oh what am I going to do? I would like to help. What can you do? I can envite you all to stay with me at my mashen untell this is over. Even your sister. I woudent wount to put you out. You wouldn't. I live there all by myself. My sons have there own place. Well if you are sure. But how well you keep him from your place. I have gards every where, all around my place. It sounds like a fortress. Its not but it is safe there. Let me talk to my faimly. Ok, but you need to as soon as you can. I well. I think I wount to go see Kagome first. She is the one that's in more danger than the rest of us. if nothing ease she can be safe with her son. She called Kagome. While they drove to Sango`s place. They parked and went in. When he first met Kagome his mouth droped. She did look a lot like Kikyo. They talked for awhile. Kagome excepted Inutaisho`s invitation to live at his place untell this all blew over. Kagome, and her mom got on the phone to Kagome`s grandpa, and they finely talked him into shutting down the shrine, and moveing. He handed the phone over to Sota. Acona told her son to pack all his, and his nephew's cloths, games, and toys. Just some for him that day, and night. Acona told Sota to pack everything for his nephew's. That he wasn`t moveing back. And they would get the reast the next day. Inutaisho took her back to her sisters. She was stell asleep. She started packing her sisters things. When Keade finely woke up, Acona told her everything that was going on. **

**Inutaisho`s phone rang. He answered it. Farther where are you? I`m over at Kikyo`s mom place. When well you be back? I`m going to be leaveing pretty soon. Is Inuyasha awake yeat? Yes. I have had to box his ears a couple of times, but he has been in his old room most of the time. Morning. Then he has gotten better? I would say he has, but he hasn't ate yeat. Well ok. I well see you when we get there. Yes by. Are you ready Keade to go yeat? Yes I`m ready. Your driver already loaded it all. Well lets go then. **

**Acona had left to pack some of her things. Sota had already had his done, and now he was helping Shippo. Acona`s dad was all ready. Acona told Sota to start packing the car, while she helped Shippo get all his stuph he wounted to take. He had desited that he would leave some of his toys there for when his grandma, Sota, and great grandpa moved they where done they packed Shippos, and left. Grandpa desisted that once, a day they would check in on the shrine. He didn`t wount to shut it down. There was just to many that cam to pay there respects . It was not long before they cam to the machen. They where in all, except Shippo. He was just excitesd to see his mom again. When they parked Servents cam to get all there things.**

**Welcome to the house of the moon. Thank Inutaisho. My servents well show you to the second floor. You can pick out your own chamber. What do you mean by chambers? Your sister is allready here. I wounder what is taking Kagome? I`m right here mom. You all can go get setteled in. Lunch well be in an hour. Acona I took the liberty of sending a handyman there to your shrine to keep it up, and safe. Thank you. I well see you at lunch. They went up to the secant floor, and checked out the rooms, but knot before Kagome hunted down her son, and squashed him to her. I mist you so much momma. As I have you. And now we well stay trogether. Hay you wont to help me pick out my chambers? Sure mom. I`m over here in this room. **

**Kagome checked both sides of Shippo`s rooms to see wich one she wounted. Know one had picked either chambers. **

**She then desighted on the one on the left of Shippo. It was the last room. Each one of the rooms had a King size bed in it. A servant cam in with Kagome`s stuph. She then told her she was going to her sons room to help him unpack. Yesue told her that she would unpack for her while she was doing that. So Kagome went to his room, and helped him put his stuph up. It didn`t take that long. After they had gotten done they left the rooms, and went back down the stairs. Shippo was sniffing out the food.**

**Mind your maners young man. Ok mom, I well. Kikyo your not dead. All of a sudden Kagome was lifted up, and kissed passionately. Hay put me down. What is wrong with you. My name is Kagome. Quit teasing me Kikyo. You ass I am not fooling.**

**Shippo ran up, and started kiking him in the foot. Let lose of my mommy. Inuyasha then pulled back a little . Inutaisho, and the reast cam to see what the camochen was.**

**Inuyasha, Son she is Kagome. What? You herd me. I`m sorry. What is she doing here is this a joke. Because it isn`t funny. No son . I well explane it all to you as we have lunch. I see you made the same mistake little brother? This is Kagome. She just started at our company. She was Kikyo`s cousen. Now I rember. So father. I well tell you what I told him. Lets go eat, and then I`ll explane. Momma my bestes friend is here. Relly Shippo. Yes she is in here. We are hungery. We are coming son. At the dinner table Inutaisho told everyone what was going on. **

**CHAPTER 9**

**So this is why you wounted us all here.? Yes. Now you know as much as Acona, and I do. Now tell me why they are here. They are not safe Inuyasha where they live. He well find out that Kagome is stell very much alive. Inuyasha don`t you dear blame her for this. It was not her falt. He was after Kagome not Kikyo. All of it is his if he is the one that did it. I know he is. I think we all feel the same. But it has to be proven. I wount revinge. Then you would be know diferent than that killer. We well go the leagal way Inuyasha. Ok dad. Now is this the friend that you had been talking about Rin. Yes grandpa. I`m glad Shippo has his mom back. Its that pretty lady that was at the restront we where at. Yes I am Rin. So you are the one that the bad man wonts to hurt? Yes Rin. You are safe now. Daddy, Uncle, and Grandpa well keep you safe. Kagome`s face went red. **

**Ser there is a phone call from the USA. I`ll take it in my office. Yes ? I see could you send me the confermation on that. Thank you. Let me know if you find any thing in the manshen. Ok. By, and thanks.**

**It was the next day, and everyone had gone to the funeral of what was left of Kikyo. Inuyasha staid behind, and morned. The reast went back to the manshen of the moon. They all went up to change out of there cloths, and dressed in there regular cloths. Acona got a call from the police. Kagome a police man is coming over with some pictures for you to look at. Ok mom. When well he be here.? It wount be long. What is it about? You well find out. The dective that was on the case was the one that showed up. Is there some where privet we can go to talk? I don`t know. Kagome you can use my study If you wont. Inuyasha. He showed her where to go Just Kagome, and the detective went in. Ok, what are the pitcures about? Your husband. Ok,but why do I need to see these pictures for. I need you to let me know if this is your husband, and brother-n- law. Well let me see them then.**

**Kagome took a few minets to look the pictures over. If these are real pictures then they are them . This is my husband, and that is his brother. They look asleep, are they? No. Kagome Your husband, and his brother where killed in a shoot out with the Amaricen police. They lost. Are you saying that I`m a weddow ? Yes I am. You well need to go back to Amarica to ID him. Kagome they where the ones that killed Kikyo. When the police went to pick them up. They desighted to fight. So we where right? Yes we where. Thank you so much. You are welcome. I well see you to the door. Thank you. **

**He then left. Kagome asked all the adults to come into Inutasha`s study. After they where all in there. I asked you here becouse I just found out that I`m a widow now. The dective showed me pictures of Hitan, and Montan. They where laying on a table dead. I well have to go back to conferm it, and sence he was my husband I need to deside what to do with the place, and all the chain of hotels, and what ever there needs to be done. Kagome Why don`t you take Sesshomaru with you? He has got a good buessness head. He well be able to help you out. Besides he is a workahalick . It would do him good to get away. Acona, and I can take care of the children. I think it would be best if your faimly stayed anyway. That is untell you are sure that picture is not a lie. Well. I would not mind Kagome. If you are sure? I am. Ok then we need to pack. I just need a few things. I left most of my clothing, and other things behind. So you are the one that well need to pack a lot.**

**They all left the office, and Kagome, and Sesshomaru went to tell the children what they where going to do. Kagome reacured Shippo that Sesshomaru well be takeing car of her. They huged awhile, and then he went up to his moms room to help her pack. I wish I could take you my son but I wount to make dam sure that he is gone. I understand mom. That's my big man. We well have a happy life if this is so. Now I got to go. Well you see me off? Sure mom. He walked her to the door, where Sesshomaru was waighting with Rin. They said there good bys, and then they left. It was past midnight when they landed. Her company limo was waighting for them, and took her right to one of her hotels. They had there stuph tooken up to the best rooms, and then they went to the Morg, after she had told the detitive to meet them there. Kagome was wide awake. She had naped on her way over. There was a big time diferentses from Japan to the USA. To here it was midnight. To them it was early morning. The police was there when Kagome, and Sesshomaru puled up in the lemo. They got out, and went into the morg. The police took them to the vewing window. They uncovered Hitan first. Then Montan. Kagome then asked if she could get a better look. And if Sesshomaru could come with her. Kagome knew that he had a couple of scars. She wounted to make real sure it was him. After that they went back into the lobby of the morgue. That is him and his brother. We thought so. We ran their finger prints , and they mached too. If you can sighn these papers you can barry him. Sesshomaru you could tell that they where dead, and the thunder brothers can`t you? Yes , and yes they are. We well be buy to give statements. But right now I well take care of this. Kagome had them send the bodies to a funeral home. They gave her the address to where they where going to send the bodys. Kagome, and Sesshomaru went to the place to finish the arrangements. Kagome had them creamated. The funerol home had a creamatorem in it. She bared witness as they went into the fire.. They went back to the front and she paid for it. Then she told them to do wount they wounted with the ashes. They went back to the hotel, and cleaned up to have there breakfest. After they ate they went to Hitans lawyer, for the reading of his well. Kagome found out that it all went to her. The police had already processed the mansion she lived in with Hitan.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**After lunch all two of them went to Kagome`s mansion. Kagome had called ahead to let Betty know that she was on her way. She was to have a diferent room fixed up for her, and to make sure that all her cloths, and thing where put in the room she would be staying in, and for the place to be in fine condishion for her company. It took them 45 minuets to get there. It was a ways out in the country. When they got there. The door man let them in. Betty was waighting on her at the door. She told Betty to have all the hands come onto the patio. All that worked on the ranch. She was going to have a meeting. It took a bit, but everyone cam. She had them all there. Loosen up. This place is going to be sold, plus some the live stook. I`m going to be moveing back to Japan. If any of you wount to go with me. Let Leo know. I plan to have a ranch over there, and I well be keeping my best horses. I hope they like traveling by ship. When I get my other pace. I well send for my horses. You can still work here until it is sold. I well pay you your regular wages, plus a bonus to get you all by until you get back on your feet. It well probly be a month before I get this set up. I well go threw the place, and pick out what I wount to keep. I well then give the reast to you all if you wount it. If there is one that wounts the same thing, then there well be a drawing Now is there any questions? Ok. Ben You know the horses that I wount to go with me. That well be most of them. The yearlings well be sold. I well let Leo know when to ship them. Kagome? Yes Sesshomaru? I have a ranch. If you wount I can ship your horses right now, and I can get it set up. I have done a lot of diferent buessness deals. Including horses. Would you do that for me? Sure. Well Ben start gathering up the horses then. Leo take Sesshomaru to the study. Let him go threw everything. I guess you all know that Hitan, and his brother is dead. So I am the boss, and if you don`t like it you can leave. Now you can all get back to work. **

**Sesshomaru went with Leo . Kagome, and Betty went up stairs. They started in what use to be Kagome`s bed room. **

**We haven't gotten all your stuff moved yeat. Well then have Rosa keep move all my cloths to the chambers that I'm in.**

**Have her box up all my Fancy dresses so they can be shipped, and of corse my shoes. I well pick out what I well keep here. So go ahead, and get Rosa .Call some movers. I won't them here as soon as they can. Make sure they get enough boxes.**

**Rosa cam in, as Betty left to talk to the movers. Kagome picked what she planed takeing with her when she went back. Rosa was taking what Kagome picked out to the chambers Kagome was going to be staying in. After she went threw the closet she then went threw the dressers, and other things. Her jewelry was next. She desighted that she would be takeing it on the plain with her. She didn`t wount to chance it going over buy shipping. As she went along she threw. Her dead husbands stuph in the floor in a pile. Even his watches. She even threw her wedding ring set away. Sence the bed was stell there. That was where she threw everything she didn`t wount to keep. By the time she was done the room was a mess. Betty cam back, and told Kagome that they where on the way. She had them take all the things that where to be shipped to a different chambers, so they wouldn't get mixed up with the ones that was to stay with her. Kagome just verily was able to get her box of jewelry into her room. She had quite a bit. She hadn`t even had time to get the ones in the safe yeat. She would do that at a difernt time. Her and Betty was now going from room, to room. While Rosa, and two other maids helped with Kagome`s things. Kagome would tape a paper to it if that was one she was keeping. The reast was up for grabs. It took her awhile but she finely was now at the ground floor. When she seen any pictures of her decesed she threw it on the floor, and destroyed them. **

**It was now time to clean up for dinner. She went up, and showered, and she got there Sesshomaru was already there. I see you have been busy. Yes very. I never new I had so much junk. I hope you don`t mind, but I called the Shipping Company. I have it set up for your things to be shipped. Thank you. They well be here in the morning to load your live stock. I talked to custems, and they told me if a vet would give the horses all there shots that are required then they wount be put in quorentean. I`ve got the list for the vet. Your vet well be here tomarrow morning also. I told you movers to be at the ship yard at a sertan time. You work fast. I am now looking at your the hotels. Hitan had fourty Hotels. That many? He nevered talked about his work. Kagome you look really tierd. I am. As soon as I eat, I`m going to bed. That would be good for you. This steak is really great. You have a good sheff. I know, But I can`t take him unless he wounts to move. I`d like to talk to you more but I can verly keep my eyes open. Goodnight Sesshomaru. Goodnight to you too Kagome.**

**The next few days seam to pass fast. The horses where shipped out that morning, and plus all Kagome`s other stuff was shipped out already. Kagome found out that she had A lot of money. She was shocked to find out how much. Everything was gone now except the things that Kagome didn`t wount. Her ,and Sesshomaru sat out on the lawn sipping ice tea. Watching as the workers went threw the stuph. Kagome didn`t get anyone to go the Japan with her. She payed them all very well, plus their bonuses. She told them after all the stuph was gone, and the place cleaned that they could all leave. There was only two needed. One to take care of the place, until it was sold. And the yard man. Kagome did have all her favret autos shipped also. Now they had only to get kagom`s jewlery out of the safe, and sell off all the hotels, if she wounted to. The workers all had u-hales to take there things with them. There was only one bedroom suit that was left. It was the couple that was going to look after the place. Kagome told tthem they could have the bedroom suit that they stayed in when the place was sold. If they wonted it.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Are you ready to go back Sesshomaru? Yes I`m ready. I miss my Rin, and I miss my Boy. I`m going to go get my jewlery. Are you ready? Yes . Hay look at this Sesshomaru there is a few papers in here.. What are they I don`t know. You read them. I`m getting my stuph. I well read it in the limo as we go to my jet. In know time they where at the Jet. Kagome I`m not for sure but it looks like that he had more money in a swiss acount. Probly becouse of taxes. Most likely. I`ll check on it when we get back. Thanks Sesshomaru. They sleeped on there way back to Japan. When they landed it was morning. A limo was there to pick them up. It took them to Sesshomarus father. When they steped out of the car, they seen two blurs.**

**Mommy you are back. Yes and for good. Daddy I been really good. Well I`m proud of you Rin. How about you young man? I have too. That's good. They went in, and weas greated by everyone. Are you two hungry? Breakfest is done. I know I am. I need to go frechen up some, and then I`ll be right down. After everyone ate they talked a bit before going on to work. All except Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Sesshomaru if it not a problem would you take me to go see my horses at your place? I have a better idea. How would you, and your son like to stay at my ranch untell you get your own? I wount be putting you out? No you wouldn`t. Besides I know a realater that might know what you wount. If you are sure? I am. What do you two think? Really daddy. Shippo, and his momma can stay? Yes. Yea. Well then lets go. Just a minet. Where is my showfer. Right here Sesshomaru. Is there something that you would like me to do? Yes have the servents pack all their stuff, and then I wount you to hall it to the ranch. Right away. Oh, and Jaken Have someone help you take all Kagome`s auto to the ranch. Yes ser. Are you all ready? Yes we are, except for my jewlery that's in the limo. I really need to get it into a safe. So I need to buy one before we go to your place. You can use my safe at home. Thank you.**

**It took them a bit to get there. This manchen was just as beautiful, and huge as his fathers. This is my home. When they went in, Sesshomaru took her to his study, and opened his safe. He put her jewelry into his safe, and he took her up to the chambers she be staying in. Then he went to his on chambers. The children went out to play. Kagome herd a loud noises from her room. She steped out of her room just in time to see a woman, haft necked. Sesshomaru, and her where talking loud.**

**What do you think you are doing here you bitch? I didn`t invite you here. But Sessie. I told you before I am not enterested Kagura. Leave now. He took her cloths, and tost them out a window that was in the hallway. Now go, or I well be forced to have you removed . Ok, Ok. I`m going. Kagura then looked around, and seen Kagome. Oh is this the reason why? Even if it was it would be none of your buessness. Now that she has left, would you like to go see your horses? Yes I would. She didn`t upset you did she? No . Every sence I hired her as my secatary she has been trying to get me into bed. What you do in your life is your buessness Sesshomaru. I wount pry. He cam up to her close. Kagome`s heart speed up. She isn`t my type Kegome. He reached his hand under her chin, and brought her face up to his, and leaned in to kiss her. Lets go. Hu. Oh, Ok. **

**Kagome was in a daze. She had never had that kind of feeling before. She wounted to rip his cloths off, and fell his skin close to hers. Her body acked to be touched. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal, and was now hard. He desited that they better go or he would have to take her right there. Wich he thought would be a bad idea at that time. The pups seen their parents coming out, and falowed behind them, as they went to see how the horses where doing. They look like they made it just fine. Yes they do. Mom where is my horse? Shippo he is inside a stall. Oh ,why is he there? So he can have special treatment, just like your moms spichal horse. Thank you for taking care of her good. Did you know that she was going to have a colt? Yes your mom told me. Shippo do you two wount to go with us to check on some property? Yes I would mom. How about you Rin. You meen you well not be staying here? No we need to get our own place Rin. Don`t you wount to be daddys mate? Kagome turned a deep red. Sesshomaru just smerked. Rin honey we have to be inlove to be mated, or betrothed to each other. How come ? That's just the way it is. Did you love your mate that died? At one time, untell he started being meen to me. Now know more questins like that. When you are older you well understand. Ok. **

**Sesshomaru was talking on the phone with a he hung up he told Kagome that there was a place that was ajoined to his land that was up for sell. Plus a few other places too. He let her know that the realter was going to meet them there. So they left to meet him. This is a really nice place. That is what I seen of it so fare. I`l let you look around, and I`ll open it up for you to check out. The place was also a manchen . Kagome was surprised at how much land that went with it. After they checked it out they went to two more places. It was near lunch time.**

**Have you desited wich one that you would like? Yes I well go for the one that is connected to Sesshomaru`s land. I think you made the best choice. I well drow up the papers after lunch. I`ll come by your place of buessness later, so we can slose thew deal. Yes mam. I well see you then. Mom can we go eat? Yes, and after that I`m takeing you back to Sessomaru`s. **

**CHAPTER 12**

**Can't I go with you? I`m just going to sighn papers. Besides don`t you wount to play with Rin? Yes Well I`ll be back after I`m done son. Ok mom. Now where should we go to eat? How about we go to Wackdoneo`s . Yea, I like that up to you Sesshomaru. Please daddy? Ok Rin let`s go. After lunch Sesshomaru, and Kagome took the pups to Sesshomaru`s home, and then went to take care all the paper work. Included the title change. After they where done, and Kagome got the keys they went back to Sesshomaru`s place. Kagome desighted to waight untell the next day to start in on her new home. The reast of the day she spent with the pups. **

**The next few days where hecktick for Kagome. Sesshomaru, and his ranch hands helped Kagome get all her horses moved over to her place. She had mad arangments for the furneture to be taken to her new place. Sango showed up that weekend to help Kagome get stuph done. So how do you like your new place? I love wasn`t much to change on the inside. Just a few diferent colors of paint. That has already been painted on the walls and a few fixtures that I had added. I would so like to live in a place like your's Kags. Well then why don`t you? What do you meen? I meen that you can live here with me. Really Kags? Yes It`s such a big place just for two. Besides you are my friend. If you are working most of the time then, I wount get to see you much. So if you live here then I can see you Kagome there is something ealse. Well here look. You are getting marred Sango? Is it to Miroku? Yes he asked me last night. So when are you doing it? We haven`t planed it yeat. Hay Sango he can stay here too. Really Kags? Sure You two can have the east wing to live in. That way you well have lots of privacy. I'd love to stay here Kags. But I think I well ask Miroku about it first. So I well let you know if it's a go. Good. Now I would like to know if you would like to work for me instead of the Moons? What would be my Job? You would be my over seaer of my astate. Stuph like Making sure that the workers are doing what they should, and there sequel. Making sure about all the preprations for any events that I might have. Like the party I`m having. Its to celebrate my new home, and to think Sesshomaru for all his help. You would be payed well, and have binefets. I`m having some places built for the workers, on my property. So If you don`t wount to move here you, and Miroku well have a new place to move into. That is if you except. I`ll let you know Kags. By the way where is Miroku? He is over at Sesshomaru`s place. Well why don`t you take any one of my cars, and drive over there, and talk to him. By the way you would be driving anyone of my auto you wount if it's a yes on the job. Ok Kags . But I have a better idea. Why don`t I call to see if Miroku, and Sesshomaru would join us for lunch. Oh and Rin too. That's sounds like a plan. Go for it .**

**Thirty minets later , and the men, and Rin cam over. Kagome , and her guest talked about her hireing Sango, and other workers. Kagome I like most of your plan. Not all of it? No. What part do you not like? Sesshomaru got on his knee in front of Kagome. Kagome I know that you have just become a widow, and was in a bad marrage, But Kagome I love you, and I`m asking for you to be my mate. I well prove how much I love you every day of our lives. Kagome was speachless. She had fell for him the momet that she had met him. She had know idea that he felt the same. I feel the same as you Sesshomaru. Yes. The answer is defently yes. He then sliped the ring onto her finger, and pulled her into his arms, for a pashenet kiss.**

**When they pulled apart they told There friends that they needed a little time to there selves, and that if they didn`t mind watching the pups. Sango, and Miroku said they would take the pups for a nice ride, and that they would be back in three hours. Of corse Sesshomaru, and Kagome never heard them hey where already where in Kagom,e`s room. He told her that he would get rid of his old bed, and they could pick one out for them selves. In the mean time they would be sleeping in her bed. When they got to the room in know time Sesshomaru had Kagome striped of her cloths, and she had shreeded his on the spot. As he was devowering her lips he pushed her towards the bed. He then picked her up, and layed her onto the bed without braking there his hands he started running his hand over her breast as he kissed her. He then started to slowly trail butterfly kisses downher neck, and kept going untell he cam to her perfictly round breast . Her nipels where pert, and hard. He loveingly suckeled them one at a time, while one of his hands started to gentaly run a claw down her flat stumick to her curils. He teased them before going onto her folds. He felt around untell he cam to her honeydew, and started masaging it. Kagome was already aroused. She had been sence she saw him come into her place. When she had shreeded his cloths she seen how much he wounted her. He well endowed member was engorged, and throbbing with wount. His precum was oozing out. Making the head Gilson. Sesshomaru could smell her desire as soon as he walked into her place. He could tell she was going to cum real soon. So he stuck a finger into her, and started pumping, as his thum kept rubbing her honeydew. He let out a growl of approval when she screamed his name .He then started down with his head. Laying buterfly kisses as he went. After he got there he spread her legs, and lapped up her juices. After he had got it all he posisioned himself at her entrance, and slid all the way in. He started pumping into her. He felt her walls tighting around him. He picked up speed, and was now slamming into her as fare as he could. He then pulled out, and fliped her over. Kagome got on all fours . She crouched down in her frount, and stuck her ass up into the air. Sesshomaru then intered her again. As he pumped away he hit her g spot every time. When he felt her walls tighting again he went faster, as she was about to cum,. He reached around and started playing with her honeydew he lifted her front up to his cheast as he kept pumping. They both cam, as they did they bit into each other, and then howed there mating. They then layed there untell Sesshomaru`s swelling went down. Then they went for a nother two hours of love making. They then went to clean up for dinner. Sesshomaru had called Jaken to have him bring him some cloths. **

**Sango, Miroku, and the pups cam back as they where coming down the stairs. They now notes Kagome now had a quorter moon on her head like Sesshomarus. Well, well. I see you two didn`t wast any time. No we didn`t. Kagome blushed. Mom , you, and Sesshomaru mated? Yes Shippo. That means that Rin is my sister? Yes it does. Yea I have a mommy, and brother. You sure do Rin. They jumped into their parents arms for a family groop hug.**

**THE END**


End file.
